


grease

by syncxpate



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncxpate/pseuds/syncxpate
Summary: kibum's hair is buzz cut dyed red obnoxiousred like a siren like a warning signmouth like a trucker is a trucker bruise coloured words, purple and blue, too many too vulgar unseemly uncivilisednot right.he's got grease under his fingernails, grease on his elbows grease on the edges of his clothesand he leaves grease all over you too





	grease

**Author's Note:**

> for jjongsmonth challenge on tumblr  
> kibum's character based on his hit and run character  
> somewhat  
> 

kibum's hair is buzz cut dyed red obnoxious 

red like a siren like a warning sign

mouth like a trucker is a trucker bruise coloured words, purple and blue, too many too vulgar unseemly uncivilised

not right.

he's got grease under his fingernails, grease on his elbows grease on the edges of his clothes

and he leaves grease all over you too

on your white shirts white pants white clothes starched and pressed and perfect and when he touches you-

(fingers down your chest over your stomach trace your hipbones move down down down and oh.  _ oh.  _ his hands opening your clenched fists, hands opening  _ you _ up and you think he can pour his grease everywhere, drown you in it, if he just keeps-  _ please _ ) 

-it's black and thick and impossible to remove even though you try and try and

maybe you don't want to try.

but he's so loud, someone said once. maybe it was your mother? your sister? your best friend?

too loud too vulgar too dirty you'll regret it later you'll cry you'll want to wash him away you'll hate yourself

you'll hate  _ him  _ do you want to hate him?

he's laughing again sudden and blaring, it reminds you of a desperate alarm sounding over and over, and maybe this alarm is screaming, wailing

DANGER WARNING KEEP AWAY

block it out turn it off. 

he's leaning against you and you let him, curl fingers into his elbow, tuck your head into his neck, let his grease wash over you 

grease grease on your skin your soul your heart 

slick and thick and black

maybe you  _ should _ leave him wash him off scrub him off throw away the memories undo everything maybe you should-

he's smiling at you, close lipped, curved eyes, dimples and he's beautiful and so hopeful and you. you love him love him love him

_ jjong? you okay? _

the grease is gone


End file.
